Hate
by Fae Elric
Summary: People ask me why I hate him. [RoyXEd Oneshot]


**Hate**

By: Fae Elric, the Steel Alchemist

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, people. If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, I wouldn't need to write fan fics, would I? Why? Because I wouldn't be a FAN, that's why!

People always ask me why I hate him.

"Why, Edward? Colonel Mustang's really not all that bad once you get to know him."

I know. But I have my reasons.

Besides, it's not really _him _that I hate. I just hate everything about him.

I hate that bastard smirk of his. You know, the one that says, "I'm an asshole with a god complex." I hate the way that everything seems so easy for him. I hate that he always seems to know everything. I hate it even more when he won't tell me anything. I hate the fact that he almost won our renewal exam without even breaking a sweat. I hate how he makes fun of my apparent lack of height. I hate the way he looks down on me. I hate it that he treats me like a child.

But most of all, I hate how he made me fall in love with him.

And I loathe knowing that he'll never feel that way about me, no matter how much I love him, the bastard.

Why should he? He's the biggest womanizer in all of Amestris, after all. To think that _the _Roy Mustang would fall in love with me- a sixteen-year-old male- is absurd. Laughable, to say the very least.

And he's my superior officer. Even if we started a relationship… if my heart's only wish were to be granted… we would most likely be discharged from the military for fraternization, not to mention that he would go to prison for being with a minor. Then I'd never be able to find the Philosopher's Stone. I'd lose the chance to fix the mess I made. Alphonse, my dear brother… I'm not sure he'd be able to forgive me if that happened. At least, I know I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I've noticed that Mustang's been acting kind of weird lately. Whenever I'm near him, he seems to become slightly flustered and can't look me in the eye like he used to. I miss that, actually. I've always loved his eyes. They're so blue that they seem black. No, not black- charcoal. That's the only way to describe the eyes of the great Flame Alchemist, hero of the Ishbal-

Hm, it seems the bastard colonel wants to see me in his office. Right now, this instant, Havoc's telling me. All right then, I'm going.

This should be good. I can see that damn smirk of his already. I wonder what snide comment he'll make about my height this time? "Fullmetal, stand up so I can see you. Oh, you're already standing? My mistake, I couldn't see you! It must be because you're so short!" Bah.

But when I enter his office, there is no smirk. Instead, I see a mixture of emotions that I can't quite place. It's strange. It's almost as if he looks nervous about something. No, that can't be it. He's Roy Mustang- he's never nervous.

I shut the door behind me. "What do you want, Colonel? I'm busy." Not really, but he doesn't have to know.

When he opens his mouth to speak, there are no short jokes. "Fullmetal… Edward… I don't exactly know where to begin, so I'll come out and say it outright."

I don't say anything; I just quirk an eyebrow at him and wait for him to continue.

He takes a deep breath, as if to calm his nerves. "Edward… I know this will sound crazy, but… I'm in love with you. I have been for a while now, but I've only noticed it recently. I'll understand if you don't feel that way about me." He shows me a sad little smile. "You probably hate me, don't you?"

I can't speak. I'm too shocked. I pinch myself discreetly with my automail hand; it hurts. I'm not dreaming. It's really happening.

When he sees that I can't speak, his mirthless grin fades a little. "I'd understand, Edward, if you didn't want to be around me anymore. I can get you transferred to another officer if you-"

But he suddenly finds that he can't finish his statement because I'm kissing him.

It's rather nice, actually. I can't help but notice that he smells of wood smoke, something I've loved since I could remember. Isn't that ironic in some sense?

I can only imagine the shocked look on his face. I feel him hesitate at first, then relax and kiss me back. He's good at it, too.

We break apart, and he looks me dead in the eye for the first time in what seems like eternity. "Edward?"

"Roy… I love you, too."

And outside the door I hear Fuery yell, "I knew it! You three owe me a thousand cenz each!"


End file.
